


Shitty Story Telling

by Seungcheols_bf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, cringy shit, just my experience from other fandoms, nothing special, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungcheols_bf/pseuds/Seungcheols_bf
Summary: just stories of what happened to me and what happened when i was in other fandoms





	Shitty Story Telling

One Direction & Minecraft Youtuber Fandom:

So,, i was actually a big fan of one direction and i was one of those cringy shippers /but i wasn't as bad as most people was during this time/  
I was really into Zyan/?/ x harry fanfics and like there was two different stories /that i remember/, for zyan and harry, and having pedo shit and actually having people get off on the pedo shit.  
So the first one i remember started off with Zyan molesting this small girl and like how it was written, it made it seem like the two made this a 'regular thing' between them. The little girl was like 10 or 12, i cant remember but i remember i was confused by this since i was still 'innocent' and didn't exactly know anything about pedophile or rape. So i kept reading on and on and it got to the point of where 12 year old harry was 'in love' with Zyan and they were 'dating' and it was treated as an actually ok relationship. The comments was filled with nothing but praise and how 'hot' it was and i didn't know if it was a normal thing for 29 year olds /zyan was 29 in the story, so yee/ and 12 year olds to date.

The second one was a son x father one. Harry was also 12 in this i believe and Zyan was maybe in his early 30s, maybe late 20s. It was a oneshot and the other one was a full on story. I don't think the story one was ever finished. Anyways, it started off with Harry accidentally finding his dad fingering himself and HArry didn't know what he was doing and thought it was a good thing and he starting to do it to himself. A few days later Zyan was washing clothes and looked at harry's boxers and saw a blood stain on them since harry was going too 'rough' and didn't use lube when he was fingering himself. So Zyan went to go ask HArry about it and found Harry fingering himself on the couch. Stuff happened about Zyan 'properly' showing him how to do it and they ended up fucking i believe.

The MInecraft Youtuber one was a Merome fanfic. It was about how mid 20 year old Jerome was babysitting 10-14 year old Mitch and it was all normal until MItch had to go to bed and Jerome thought it would be a good idea to jerk off to some porn while he waits for the Parents to get home. While jerome was jerking off Mitch ended up not being able to sleep and went down stairs, where jerome was, to bother him but found him jerking off. Jerome saw him and covered himself but there was a whole conversation about whatever he was doing or something like that and it lead to Jerome jerking mitch off and Mitch giving Jerome a blowjob. There was gonna be a second part but i guess the creator got too much hate for it or didn't have an motivation to write the second part so they didn't fuck. Thank god

 

People sure do enjoy pedo like smut fanfics in fandoms

It scares me  
I found these fucking fanfics when i was an innocent child too


End file.
